Battle Wounds and Pick Me Ups
by IrrlandAlmondd
Summary: Natasha gets hurt during battle, and Clint swoops in like a knight in shinning armor, or like the overprotective boyfriend he is. Protective Avengers, protective Clint, hurt Natasha, Poptarts on Pizza (Thor), and crazy bad guys. What more could one ask for?
One Shot Fan fiction

Avengers

Clintasha

Hurt/Comfort and Romance

During battle a bullet grazes Natasha's leg and she gets pinned down behind a car. Clint seeing the whole thing, races to help her like a knight in shining armor. And he carries her out of the line of fire, is there when we wound gets dressed up and he carries her everywhere.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

***Thanks so much for all the comments! You guys are great! I'm open to ideas for new stories, especially stories of brothers and Clintasha. (:

 _Also thinking of writing stories about Steve and Bucky's friendship. What do you guys think?_

Battle Wounds and Pick Me Ups

The Avengers had been enjoying a slow day off, all sitting in the living room and having a movie marathon, when they heard the alarms go off signaling them to assemble for battle. They were informed of a major disturbance in an urban area around the outer edge of New York, a vast hostile group wearing some kind of armor was shooting up the town plaza. Few reports of injuries so far, because most of the pedestrians dispersed into nearby buildings and are waiting trapped.

The team arrived in about a half and hour and took up their positions. Clint was perched up on the highest nearby building, Bruce was stationed on the Quinjet in case they should need him, Tony was checking out the skies, seeing how many of them were, and if they had any weak spots, and the rest, Thor, Steve, and Natasha, were positioned on the ground sheltered behind scattered vehicles.

Steve called out to the shooters, "We don't want anyone to get hurt. Just put down your weapons and surrender," he peaked over the head of a blue car, waiting for an answered. He glanced over at Natasha, who shook her head at him, wearing a grim look.

The response they got was rapid succession of bullets, and the Avengers were off firing right back at their enemy and working together as a team. Clint was shooting arrows from his perch, Thor was knocking people out with his hammer, Tony was picking people off from the sky, Steve was hitting people with his shield, and Natasha was firing off bullets every once in a while but mostly fighting those who she came across, they were all working together acting as one.

It was all going fine till Natasha gets grazed by a bullet and crumples to the ground.

"NAT!" Clint yells out seeing his partner fall to the ground.

Natasha yells out in pain and grabs her leg, hurriedly dragging herself to cover behind a nearby van. She looks down at her leg where she was shot and sees that it's bleeding pretty good, then she takes an emergency cloth from an inside pocket of her suit to press on the wound and stop the steady stream of blood. "I'm fine…bullet just grazed me," Natasha grits out though the comms and lets out a sharp breath of pain.

"Widow are you okay, can you continue fighting?" Steve asked in his "leader" voice, ducking behind a vehicle and giving a concerned glance towards his fallen friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just uh…give me a second," Natasha said while checking her wound out, seeing if the bleeding had stopped.

"Nat..." Clint started.

Steve took out some nearby guys, knocking their guns out of their hands and rendering them unconscious, "Yeah, you sure Natasha? There's not that many of them left, so you don't have to fight."

"I agree with Capsicle on this there's not many of them left, just take a breather. We got this," Tony piped up, knocking out a couple more guys.

"I'm coming down there to help," Clint stated, quickly climbing down the fire escape and sprinting to Natasha's side.

"Hey, you okay?" Clint asked cupping her face and trying to read through her grimaced expression.

Natasha shifted trying to alleviate some of the pain radiating from her leg, "We'll I'm not doing the best right now, but I'm holding up all right," she joked only half serious.

Clint placed his hand on top of hers on her wound, adding more pressure to quench the bleeding. "I'm usually the one getting hurt in battle, why are you taking up my role?" Clint joked looking up at Natasha.

She huffed out a sharp laugh then grimaced at the pain throbbing in her leg. "I've been around you so long I'm taking up your habits now."

"Well stop, it's not a good look on you," Clint joked, smiling up at her.

Natasha grinned and took a hand away from her leg to slap Clint not-so-gently on the arm, "Just for that, you have to rub my feet tonight. And make dinner, because your cooking is delicious."

Clint chuckled and peaked at her wound, the bleeding had finally begun to stop. "Deal, you want breakfast in bed too, your highness?" Clint teased.

"As a matter of fact I do, thanks for reminding me," Natasha laughed and rested her hand back on the van behind her.

It was quiet between them for a little while as they listened to the fighting going on around the other side of the van in the center of the plaza.

Reaching up and tapping his comms on, Clint questioned "Hey Cap? You about to wrap up the fighting in time for dinner or should I just call in take out?"

Steve huffed out a laugh and replied, "Yeah, one sec," Steve knocked out the last couple stragglers with his shield and said, "Just got the last one, so we're done, just have to clean up some. Then we can go back to the tower and you can cook us up some dinner."

"Ha, ha, ha very funny Cap," Clint replied dryly with a smile, "Whatever, I can make a better homemade pizza than most delivery companies anyway."

"Yeyy! Pizza! Let's hurry up and get Clint back to the tower," Tony ordered while going to the buildings and getting out the people that were stuck inside trapped because of the fighting.

"You heard the man, let's go home," Bruce confirmed lowering the gate to the Quinjet and getting it fired up.

"Yes I do agree, let us hurry and have some of this amazing pizza. Could you maybe put some Poptarts on them?" Thor questioned.

Clint just smiled and shook his head and looked at Natasha, "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah let's go," Natasha said grinning softly, and made to get up.

"Woah, woah, woah, just what do you think you're doing? You are injured and till Bruce checks out your leg, you aren't walking anywhere," Clint stated setting his hands down on Natasha's shoulders keeping her from standing up and hurting her leg even more.

She glared playfully at Clint and asked sarcastically, "Well how do you expect me to get to the Quinjet if I can't get up?"

Clint suddenly got that impish smirk on his face, which usually means that he's going to do something she doesn't like or approve of. Without warning Clint scooped Natasha up in his arms, being careful not to hit her leg, and started in the direction of the Quinjet.

Gasping in surprise as she was lifted up into Clint's arms, she hit him on his chest lightheartedly before wrapping her arms around his neck. "You better make me an omelet in the morning with tomatoes and cheese, for all I had to go through today."

"Why of course darling, you shouldn't expect anything less," Clint replied jokingly and boarded the jet, setting her down gently onto the medical table. "Hey, Bruce could you check out Natasha's leg? She got clipped by a bullet while we were out there," Clint called out to Bruce.

"Sure, let me see what we have here," Bruce said as he put medical gloves on and inspected her wound. "It'll need a few stiches but it should heal fine and not scar."

"At least I can still wear my bikini," Natasha said grinning up at both Clint and Bruce, who both looked a little flustered at her comment.

Bruce shook his head and quickly started to stich up her leg, wrapping it up in clean dressings, when he was finished he discarded his gloves and the extra supplies before heading to his seat near the front by the pilot's seat. By that time, the rest of the Avengers started to enter the Quinjet and took their own seats.

"Tell us Widow, are you going to live?" Tony asked teasingly, keeping his distance from the injured assassin while making his way towards to front of the aircraft.

"Yes Lady Natasha, will you be alright?" Thor asked concerned for his friend.

Glaring at Tony she answered, "I'll be just fine, better than Tony's going to be when I'm able to walk without hurting," Tony shivered at the thought and plopped down unceremoniously in the pilot seat, getting ready to fly the jet back towards the tower.

"Come on, let's grab a seat, it'll be more comfortable," Clint said picking Natasha up once again and sat them down in adjacent seats.

She rested her head against Clint's shoulder and looked up at him. Clint smiled down at her and kissed her gently on the lips and then again on the forehead. "Why don't you rest a little, I'll wake you up when we get back to the tower," he offered seeing her eyelids flutter in exhaustion.

"Okay, but you better wake me up in time for pizza, or you'll regret it," Natasha warned and got into a more comfortable position for sleeping.

Clint smiled and replied "Of course, I need someone to help keep the others from eating all the pizza.

"I got your back, just go to sleep," Clint added, resting his head back on the headrest and threw his arm around Natasha rubbing her arm gently.

Taking her cue, Natasha finally drifted off to sleep trusting Clint in a way she doesn't trust anyone else. I mean, she had to make sure she was well rested because the assassins will need all their energy to ward off the others from homemade pizza, especially since they've been fighting for a couple hours without food.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it; please leave comments, tips, and/or suggestions.


End file.
